


Goth First Date

by GothicDeetz



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, The Addams Family - Lippa/Brickman & Elice
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Gen, One Shot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Wednesday go on a date.
Relationships: Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Pugsley Addams & Wednesday Addams, Wednesday Addams/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Goth First Date

Lydia walked into the house, looking happier than usual.

She entered the kitchen with a huge grin on her face and found her ghost parents sitting together at the counter. She giggled to grab their attention and they turned their heads in her direction.

"What's got you so happy, Lydia?" asked Adam.

"I'm going on a date!"

"With whom?"

"This girl named Wednesday Addams."

The two ghosts hugged Lydia.

"What's she like?"

"Goth. And weird. That's why I really like her."

"So she's a lot like you?" questioned Barbara, grinning.

"Yep. Also, I don't think she'll find you guys strange. Her family is pretty crazy. But in a really cool way. And kinda spooky."

"Well, you should bring her over to meet us sometime," said Adam.

"I will!"

Barbara winked. "As long as it's soon."

"Barbara." Lydia rolled her eyes. "I will bring her over to meet you guys soon. Maybe next week sometime."

"Wonderful."

Lydia lay on her back on her bed, her phone to her ear.

"Hey Lydia, what's up?"

"Hi, Wednesday. Nothing much."

"Same here. Pugsley's annoying me about this. Last time I brought a date home, it was a mess. Pugsley messed with a drink to try and get me back to my usual self, but Lucas's mom drank it instead. There was a lot of singing. I'm still friends with Lucas though."

Lydia laughed softly. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not coming over to your house anytime soon. Speaking of that, do you want to come over to my house next week. To meet my family?"

"Definitely."

"Anyways, I gotta go. I'm needed downstairs. Can't wait for the date."

"Me either."

Lydia hung up and headed downstairs.

Delia, who had just come home, looked at Lydia.

"What's got you so smiley?"

"I have a date!"

"With who?" asked Delia.

"A girl named Wednesday Addams. She's really cool. And she's into the strange and unusual."

"She sounds like a nice girl. I hope you have a nice date," said Delia.

Lydia grinned, rocking back and forth on her heels.

She heard her phone start ringing again and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are we doing for our date, anyway? I'm fine with just hanging out."

"We could go to the local cemetery."

"Ooh, yes! Maybe meet up with some ghosts. Besides the Maitlands."

"That sounds fun."

LATER...

The date was going really well.

Lydia and Wednesday had stopped in front of a particular grave.

Lydia smiled sadly. "Hi mom."

Wednesday stood off to the side and watched.

Lydia talked to her mother for a few minutes, but soon started to get emotional.

Wednesday hugged her.

"It's okay," said Wednesday.

"T-thank you," said Lydia, starting to feel a little better. Wednesday led her away from her mom's grave and they stood over near the entrance.

They eventually went back to Wednesday's house.

"It's best we steer clear of my brother," Wednesday whispered.

"What was the reason again?"

"Poison."

"Oh."

They went up to Wednesday's room and Wednesday closed the door, turning around to find her brother already there and sitting on her bed.

"Pugsley, what are you doing here?"

Lydia walked back into the house on the phone with Wednesday, still laughing.

"I can't believe that he did that!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry he tried to poison you. I didn't realize he was listening in on our conversation," said Wednesday.

"It's fine!"

Lydia sighed, remembering the one time Betelgeuse himself tried to poison her. Shortly after he returned. She'd gotten mad at him (Not just her but the rest of the household too) but quickly got over it.

"What's wrong?" asked Wednesday.

"Nothing." Wednesday gave Lydia a quizzical look. "Sorry. Your brother attempting to poison me brought me back to this one time my best friend tried to poison me."

"Oh."

Wednesday felt sorrow for Lydia. Maybe attempt to electrocute her brother when she returned home. She knew he often let her do that.

"But, yeah, tonight was fun."

"It was."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot.


End file.
